The Saga of the Forgotten
by zZTheEdgeZz
Summary: Morgana is a mage in her apprentice ship at the mages guild, looking to prove herself. She's sent to Skyrim to see if Necromancers are on the rise again.


It All Started on a Winding Road.

Morgana walked down the long road heading toward Falkreath. This was Morgana's first assignment from the Mages college or mages guild as the common folk called it. Morgana had been sent by the Arch-Mage to investigate the rumors of necromancers in Skyrim. She new this was her big test to become a journeyman of the guild, but she wished the Arch-Mage would have picked a different assignment. Morgana hated the cold. She was a native Altmer of the Summerset Isle. She always tried to refer to her race as the Altmer instead of directory High Elf most people refereed to her people as. Morgana walked further and further down the road wishing she was already in Falkreath due to the freezing cold. She wondered why anyone would choose to live here. Cyrodiil at least had seasons. Skyrim was just cold all year round. As Morgana continued to walk down the path, she got the odd feeling she was being followed. She kept going hoping the feeling would go away. After a few hours it began to get dark. Morgana decided to stop and get some rest and start fresh in the morning. As Morgana laid down to sleep she still felt like she was being watched. She shrugged it off and flew into deep slumber. Morgana a woke to the sounds of heavy footfalls. She looked up and saw the night sky still above her. She guessed it was probably around midnight. She tried to get up but discovered her hands and feet were bound. She started to scream also to discover a gag around her mouth. She heard laughter. A heavily armored boot landed in front of her. She looked up to learn it belonged to an Imperial woman.

"Well, well. Looks like our captive is awake." The Imperial said as she turned to her associates. Morgana looked over to see a Khajiit and an Argonian standing near by. The Argonian was rifling through her bag, while the Khajiit looked on. The Khajiit made some hand signals Morgana couldn't identify.

"Hypo, I don't understand your little gestures. God, why did you have to piss of that warlord so much he ripped out your tongue?" The Imperial woman said, obviously also not understanding what the Khajiit, Hypo meant. Hypo made some more furious hand motions before giving up after noticing the Imperial lost interest. She instead turned to the Argonian.

"You find anything?" She asked.

"Nothing yet." The Argonian replied. She continued rifling through the bag and suddenly stopped.

"Well, I learned two things. One she's a mage." The Argonain pulled out her official Mages College guidebook.

"And I learned she has an interesting taste in undergarments." The Argonian then pulled out a pair of Morgana's underwear. Morgana blushed as the bandits began to laugh, even Hypo managed to laugh without a tongue. Morgana loved fine clothing including underwear. The Argonian had pulled out her favorite pair and probably her most embarrassing. They were made from the finest cloth in all of Cyrodiil, dyed to a very bright pink, with the words "Mages Rule!" stitched on the back. Morgana continued to blush as the bandits continued to laugh at her undergarments.

"Wow, I mean wow. Someone takes pride in their job." The Imperial woman joked. They continued to laugh. So hard in fact they did not notice a large shadow on the outskirts of Morgana's camp sight.

"Well, enough fin. Let's take her stuff an get moving. "The Imperial said. Just as they were about to pack up the large shadow jumped from the treeline into view. It was a large beautiful Nord woman, in full battle gear. The three bandits were taken unaware. The Argonian dropped Morgana's underwear and began to draw her sword but the Nord punched her square in the nose sending her flying into a bush. The Khajiit, Hypo, drew his sword and charged. The Nord side stepped and grabbed him by his armor's collar. She flung him into another bush. The Argonian and Khajiit slowly got out of their respective bushes and fled towards the road.

"You cowards!" The Imperial yelled after them as she prepared to dual the Nord woman. The circled one another. The Nord in her heavy armor and giant iron sword and the much smaller Imperial woman with her two swords and light armor. The Imperial took a wild swing, which the Nord dodged with ease. She had obviously done this before. The Nord swung her massive sword with ease, batting one of the Imperial's blades right out of her hand. The Imperial new she was out matched, so she tried a series of quick blows all of which the Nord block. The Nord, with the grace of a dancer, disarmed the Imperial in a blink of the eye. The Imperial now defenseless and stunned by the shocking attack decided to cut her losses and run. As she turned to flee, the Nord landed a giant gauntlet on the skirt of her light armor. The Imperial ran with all her might and a loud ripping noise was heard. The Imperial looked down to discover her skirt was ripped off and she was standing there in her undergarments, which were no where near as embarrassing as Morgana's, but Morgana still couldn't help but giggle at the Imperial's misfortune. The Nord also began to giggle as the Imperial covered up her grey underpants and fled. The Nord then burst out laughing as she walked over an uncut Morgana from her binds.

"Well that was funny." The Nord woman said as she helped Morgana to her feet.

"Yes, yes it was. Thank you for helping me. I'm Morgana." Morgana said as she extended a hand. The Nord woman removed her gauntlet and shook Morgana's hand.

"I'm Helena. Nice to meet you." Helena said as she sat down on the ground.

"So Helena, may I ask what you were doing out here so late at night. Not that I'm complaining." Morgana said as she sat down across from Helena, who had begun to clean her gear.

"Oh, just began walking. Stumbled upon you being robbed and thought I'd lend a hand." Helena said as she began to polish her sword with the Imperial's skirt.

"Ah, so are you heading anywhere in particular?" Morgana asked as she watched Helena.

"No, just walking. Yourself?"

"I'm heading to Falkreath, for the mages guild."

"Very, nice, but the path from here to Falkreath is a notorious bandit trap."

"Oh, I think I know that now." Morgan said as she rubbed her wrists.

"You know if you need some protection or help. I've got a lot of free time."

"Well, since I've seen how accomplished you are I would actually be grateful."

"Splendid. Why don't you get some rest. I'll keep an eye out for any bandits and we can leave in the morning." Helena said as she finished polishing her sword and began on her gauntlets.

"Wonderful." Morgan said as she climbed back into her sleeping bag. Morgana woke up the next morning to find Helena dutifully standing watch. She said good morning and they began to pack up camp.

"Well, ready to go?" Morgana asked as she prepared for the long walk.

"Just about. Oh, I found these on the ground last night. Are they yours?" Helena said as she held up Morgana's "Mages Rule!" underpants. Morgana mumbled yes as she grabbed them and they bega heading towards Falkreath.


End file.
